dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken
& |similar = Super Kaio-ken Kaio-ken }} Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken is a technique used by Goku during his fight against Hit. The technique consists of using the Kaio-ken while transformed as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Overview This variation of the Kaio-ken boasts a double aura effect, placing a crimson Kaio-ken aura outside of a typical blue Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan aura. The outer Kaio-ken aura manifests as violently fluctuating and jagged while the Super Saiyan Blue aura maintains a gentle, flame-like contour. When using the transformation to increase his power level by one order of magnitude (10x Kaio-ken), the energy aura is so intense that Goku's blue hair appears several shades lighter than normal, and his skin appears to be illuminated by the Kaio-ken's aura to a light shade of red. Additionally, the normally cyan colored lightning effects of Super Saiyan Blue upon the user become almost pink in color. Goku began developing this technique for eventual use against Beerus. To use it, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, then simply activates Kaio-ken in addition to it. As Goku has not yet mastered the technique, it has only a 10% chance of working and a 90% chance of killing him. Thus, Goku must maintain an extraordinary amount of focus when activating the technique in order to ensure its success. Since Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan has perfect innate ki control, Goku is able to utilize the power of the Kaio-ken in a similar manner to the way in which he can control it in his base form. By contrast, attempting to use the technique with his normal Super Saiyan transformation would almost certainly kill him, which he cited as the reason why he never attempted to use it in the past as a normal Super Saiyan. Use of this technique gifted Goku with such power that Hit's Time-Skip technique became ineffective, as Goku became so fast while using it that he was able to strike Hit in spite of time being nearly suspended. Goku is only able to maintain Kaio-ken times ten as a Super Saiyan Blue for short periods of time because it puts a great deal of strain on his body. As such, after attempting to defeat Hit with a Kamehameha, the ten time Kaio-ken faded and his Kaio-ken dropped to a lower level for the rest of the fight. Boosting his power level by a ten times multiplier is the maximum level of the technique that he has thus far demonstrated, though the Kaio-ken technique is known to be capable of providing at least a twenty times multiplier in his base form. While the energy usage of this technique is very high, the Super Saiyan Blue form may serve to shield the user against the negative physical effects of the Kaio-ken to an extent. During his fight against Hit, Goku showed no obvious signs of physical strain caused by the Kaio-ken until he powered back down to his base form, at which point his body began to suffer severe muscle convulsions. Trivia *Goku claims that he was unable to use the Kaio-ken with his normal Super Saiyan form due to the intense emotional turmoil caused by it. *This is the first technique that gives the user a double aura. Gallery Xzxz.jpg|Goku under the effects of Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Fggfgfgf.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku fighting Hit Ssgsskk.jpg|Goku using his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Sd.jpg Close.jpg|Close-up of Goku's face when using Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaio-ken 10.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku powering up his Kaio-ken Dwdwd.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku about to activate Kaio-ken x10 Blue_KKx10.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku unleashes the Kaio-ken x10 2016-04-18 (2).png|Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x10 Kamehameha References ca:Superguerrer Blau Atac d'en Kaito Category:Supportive techniques Category:Techniques with unofficial names